Tears of Betrayal
by Yami-Jen
Summary: **RELOADED AND EDITED** It's Pharaoh Yami's 18th birthday and he gets 2 very interesting presents....*Yaoi and Het* Please R&R!! Thanks! ^_^ *Complete!*
1. The Chosen Ones

Tears of Betrayal  
  
By: Yami-Jen  
  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N: You probably recognize this story....I was deleted from ff.net the day I posted the last chappie, and someone got into my account and deleted this on mm.org....so I'm starting anew! I have changed many things (cause I think my writing style has improved since I first wrote this) and fixed a lot of the previous typos...-_-; So please R&R!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Trust me, if I did there would be no Anzu, better storylines and TONS of yaoi lemony freshness! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (guy on guy action), incestuous elements, rape-ish elements, m/m/f, possible lemons, and tons of OOC so if you don't like that, leave now! Flames will just give me a good laugh!  
  
STORY NOTES! PLEASE READ:  
This takes place in ancient Egypt and I changed some things around: Bakura (Yami Bakura but here he'll be known as just Bakura) isn't a tomb robber, he's chief advisor to the Pharaoh, Seto is the high priest, Yami is still the pharaoh, and all other important characters (Ryou, Yugi, Jou, etc.) from the show are peasants.   
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Chapter One ~ The Chosen Ones ~  
  
  
5,000 years ago in ancient Egypt, in the great temple of the highest of all gods, Ra, the sun god, hundreds of children as young as 6 or 7 to about 17 are lined up. All of them were fearful, huddling down and away from the royal guards walking back and forth in an attempt to keep them in control. Meanwhile, two regal figures were standing apart from all of this. One was tall and dark-haired, with piercing ice-blue eyes, and in his hand was a golden rod with a strange carving of eye. He was Seto, the high priest who resides in this very temple. The other was a bit shorter, with a shock of longish untamed white locks, very strange for this area, and dark, deep brown eyes, with a golden ring hanging from his neck with the same strange markings upon it. He was Bakura, the Pharaoh's chief advisor and trusted friend. Other lesser servants were bustling about, highly agitated, and no wonder for that very day was the 18th birthday of the pharaoh Yami, and as tradition requires, he was to be presented with two pleasure slaves, one male and one female, both of which must be innocent and worthy of the great pharaoh's bed. It was a very daunting task, one that had been worked on for weeks, and still there had been not one worthy one found until now...  
  
Bakura walked up to Seto, excitement evident in his manner, "I have found them! My ring has finally shown me!"  
  
Relief could be heard in his voice as well as seen in the face of Seto, for disappointing their pharaoh could be a very painful experience. "Let me see these two then, and we'll see what I think."  
  
Bakura led the taller boy to two beautiful creatures, who as he neared, the spikes of his ring began to point at. Seto gasped as he beheld the children, for gorgeous is the only word that he could think of to describe them, even in their disheveled state. The boy and girl, obviously brother and sister, seeing their similar features, were both sun-darkened with hair that was naturally dark, but the boy's was bleached blond by the hot Egyptian sun. His eyes were an unusual shade of lavender and he had markings under them. He appeared to be in his mid to late teens and very unhappy with the current situation as he glared threateningly at the two high officials and pulled his sister closer to himself protectively. She was equally exotic with her long dark hair messily thrown over her face and eyes, as icy blue as Seto's. She appeared to be about the same age as her brother and shaped exquisitely with beautiful curves barely covered by her worn clothes. They were both perfect, and even more perfect together, incredibly sensual and intoxicating to look upon. Seto could feel himself hardening already. He broke away from the vision for a moment to nod his approval at Bakura, who then went to instruct the guards to remove the remaining children. Seto knelt in front of the chosen two as thoughts of disregarding his pharaoh and taking these two for himself crossed his mind, 'No not yet at least'  
  
He chuckled at the thought. Coming back to reality, he brought his attention back to the boy and girl and spoke to them, softy, "You have been chosen by the gods to be the personal pleasure servants to the great pharaoh Yami."  
  
The girl quivered only more and the boy scowled at Seto, "My sister and I shall be no Ra-damned whores to the idiot pharaoh!"  
  
Seto chuckled inwardly at the boy's words, but he couldn't allow such insolence. He struck the boy, leaving a red mark on his previously unmarred face and causing his sister to cry out. "Do not speak that way of the pharaoh to his high priest! Besides, you have no say in the matter. If you don't comply, you and your sister shall die."  
  
Seto could see the fear in both the children's eyes and he grinned evilly. "You're very lucky though. If you were but a normal slave, I'd take you to my chambers and punish you myself."  
  
With that, Seto rose and left, after ordering a guard to bring the two to the palace to be cleaned up and prepared for the pharaoh. They were brutally seized and taken to the palace. A maidservant was brought to ready them, but the boy put up such a fight, thrashing about, refusing to undress, and screaming obscenities about the pharaoh, the guards took him to the dungeons to teach him some obedience, and eventually be brought to the pharaoh, or if he refused he'd be executed.   
  
Either way, the girl was alone for now. Her tattered peasant clothes were removed and she was led to a hot fragrant bath. Gratefully, she sunk down slowly and allowed herself to be cleansed, her hair untangled. When she stepped out a while later, her skin positively glowed. She was dressed in a rather tight-fitting gauze robe, which revealed all of her beautiful body and her hair was brushed out. Her upper arms, neck, ankles, and wrists were adorned with gold and her face was painted, leaving her looking like a sensual vision, well a very frightened vision. She was visibly shaking and the loss of her brother left her even more anxious than before. The maid was a kindly woman, who actually felt sorry for her, and she'd tried to help by telling her what to do, how to behave, but the girl wasn't listening to a word that was said, for she was terrified of the Pharaoh Yami, known throughout his kingdom as being evil and cruel. Even his name had come to mean darkness to his people. She believed, like any other in her place would have, that he was going to violently steal her virginity and use her daily, leaving her his broken whore. And what of her brother? If he wasn't killed the same would happen to him, only worse. He'd be left bloody and in horrible pain. A tear slipped from her eye. What could she do?  
  
No sooner had she thought that, a pair of guards arrived and roughly grabbed her by her arms, dragging her down the halls at their quick pace. When they reached the pharaoh's chambers she was thrown inside and instructed to kneel submissively on the bed and wait. They left, locking the doors and leaving the girl alone for the first time. She stood and made her way to the bed and bowed her head. She'd rather die than face this man.  
  
Meanwhile, in the dungeons, her brother fared no better. His arms were chained to a wall, only after being told that if he behaved himself, he'd join his sister, but if not they'd be forced to use painful methods to get him to submit. He bowed his head. He didn't want to give in but at the same time he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his sister all alone with the cruel pharaoh. 'Oh Ra, why does this have to happen to me?'   
  
He saw flashes of his family and friends, 'Ryou...'  
  
He would never see any of them again just because he was beautiful. Lavender eyes closed. 'I will save us both my sister...' They reopened with determination.  
  
  
************************************  
  
A/N: Yeah....Please review and I'll continue posting this! Thanks! ^_^ 


	2. Innocence Lost

Tears of Betrayal  
  
By Yami-Jen  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
A/N: I was going to have two versions of this....but I changed my mind. Basically I think I'll just take out the incest stuff later on.....So there is a M/F LEMON in this chapter! You have been warned!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Trust me, if I did there would be no Anzu, better storylines and TONS of yaoi lemony freshness! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (guy on guy action), rape-ish elements, m/m/f, lemons, and tons of OOC so if you don't like that, leave now! Flames will just give me a good laugh!  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
Chapter Two ~ Innocence Lost ~  
  
  
Inside the pharaoh's chambers, the girl was sitting silently, deep in thought as if in a trance. She was jerked out of her train of thought as she heard footsteps and voices approaching. She gasped, bowing down as instructed earlier and listened to what was said...  
  
"...Your highness, your gift awaits you inside. She was specially chosen by Seto and myself."  
  
A deeper voice growled irritably, "Only a girl Bakura? I have had hundreds of palace whores. What could make this one any better?"  
  
"Well, this one is completely innocent, a virgin, unlike all the others. We also found a boy, her brother. He is in the dungeons and will be brought up when he is obedient."  
  
"Mmmm...I'll let you know what I think tomorrow then."  
  
"Yes your majesty. Err...have fun..."  
  
"I'd better."  
  
Footsteps could be heard retreating from the corridor. Fear ripped through the girl's body as the door was pushed opened.  
  
  
*YAMI'S POV*  
  
  
Gods, I hate everyone in my palace. They're all complete fools, save Bakura. I'll never understand why he was appointed advisor when he is only a year or two older than I am. What more experience or knowledge could he possibly have? He is pretty intelligent though. He's never given me bad advice. And he's sexy as hell....but I can't screw the one who needs to give me wise council. But hey, a pharaoh can dream, right? For now I must settle with the slave he picked out for me. I could see the lust in his eyes when he described her so she must be worthwhile. Well, At least for tonight.  
  
I pushed the door to my room open and shut it behind myself, making sure to lock it. No way was I getting any interruptions. I lifted my eyes up to my bed and beheld for the first time the beautiful creature upon it. I slowly approached, taking her in. Damn, I should really give Bakura more credit. She was truly gorgeous. She was bowed over on my bed, probably like my guards told her to, and shaking horribly. Probably with fear. Heh, Seto was right, my people are frightened of me. That's something I revel in. I smirked. When I reached the bed, I leaned over it and grasped the girl's shoulder, pulling her up so I could see her face. Beautiful blue eyes opened and locked on me. I froze, struck by the attention focused upon me now. She was so innocent, and trusting even. She looked like she wanted to trust me, to believe I wasn't going to hurt her. She actually made me feel sort of...guilty about what I was going to do. After staring for a few seconds, I broke the silence with a question, one I had never asked a slave of any kind before. Reaching out and stroking her cheek I inquired, "What is the name given to you?"  
  
I had to know. I don't know why, cause usually when given a new slave, I'd fuck their brains out until I was sick of them and then they'd be disposed of. But this girl was different. I couldn't bear the thought of not knowing.   
  
The girl looked up at me in a surprised manner before replying rather shakily, "Isis."  
  
"Ah, it is only natural that one as lovely as yourself should bear the name of a goddess."   
  
I grinned, pulling her into a sitting position and viewing my newest toy fully, her intoxicating eyes, her graceful neck, her sensual curves. Her nipples were pressing tightly against her transparent robe and I ran a finger over one, causing her to let out a gasp. Hmmm...so she will enjoy this. I brought my hand back up, cupping one of her breasts, and kneading it through the thin fabric. She let out a soft moan, then tried to stifle it and pulled back, trying to get away from my touch, "This isn't right."   
  
I grinned ferally at her, "But you are enjoying it, no?"   
  
She shook her head, not wanting to admit the truth. Her eyes closed in shame. I took this opportunity to untie the sash around her waist that held her robe closed. I then pulled the robe down and off her shoulders, her body now completely bare to me. She blushed, even though I could see through her robe earlier, and tried to cover herself. I pulled her hands up and pinned them over her head. Her modesty amused me. "Don't think you can hide your body from me. After tonight I shall know all of you."   
  
At this she whimpered, but I ignored it and leaned over her body, pressing my lips to hers. I ran my tongue over those delightful lips, pleading for entry, something I usually never do. She didn't respond so I bit her lower lip, causing her mouth to open to me. That's more like it. As my tongue explored her mouth, one hand still held her arms above her head, but the other explored her soft skin. My need was evident, pressing urgently on her thigh and growing more painful by the minute, but I was going to make her enjoy this and want me no matter how long it took. I broke away from her lips and kissed her behind her ear, "Don't worry love, I'll make sure you have some fun as well."  
  
By now, Isis was panting heavily, but not wanting to give up yet, "No...I don't want this..."  
  
I began trailing kisses down her body, pausing at her breasts to take a nipple in my mouth. I bit down and she let out a cry, squirming below me. I then took time to soothe it with my tongue before moving to the other one. The girl was now moaning in pleasure, all but asking for more. I had to smirk, "Are you sure you don't want this? You seem to like it a lot."  
  
Her only response was a whimper. I chuckled to myself as I continued to kiss down her body, stopping to tease her navel, and then further to where I knew I could drive her mad.  
  
I rubbed her inner thighs and spread her legs wide, revealing my true target. Heh, I know exactly what to do. I'll MAKE her beg for me. Her virgin womanhood was moist with her juices. Ha! She really does favor me! I licked up her slit, causing her to release a string of pleasured sounds. I opened her lips and tasted her entrance, letting my tongue slide in, just a bit. She let out a low moan, fingers tightly clenching the sheets beneath her. I continued to tease her, this time with my index finger, letting it slide all the way in and let my tongue lightly run over her little nub. She bucked her hips at this, letting out a rather loud cry. I smirked. This was all too easy. I held her hips down, but left my finger inside her. "Do you want more?"  
  
She wriggled under my grasp but didn't reply. I wiggled my finger and then removed it, causing her to let out a disappointed gasp. "I said, do you want more?!"  
  
She opened her eyes partially, "...yes..."  
  
"Tell me what you want."  
  
"I wa-I want you to touch me..."  
  
I was more than happy to continue then, inserting two fingers this time. She no longer held on to any restraint and was grinding against me, rubbing her juices over my face. I pulled my wet fingers out and replaced them with my tongue, rubbing her clit with my nose. She was gyrating madly, crying out in pleasure until she came. I licked up all her juices and then sat up, licking my lips. Tasty. She was lying before me panting, a very delicious site.  
  
Hmmm...now it's my turn to have some fun. I pulled off my golden headdress and threw it aside, followed by my robes, leaving me gloriously naked, and revealing my swollen erect member for the first time. Isis just stared at it, looking rather shocked. I chuckled, "What's the matter? Never seen a penis before?"   
  
She shook her head, eyes wide, "It's so....big..."  
  
I just chuckled even more. "Well don't worry dear, it will most definitely fit."   
  
With that I climbed over her, kissing her and letting my erection rub over her thigh. Ah, it felt so good but I didn't want to release all over her. I had to be inside. Not breaking the kiss, I parted her legs and rubbed myself in her juices. She let out a groan at this. I knew I couldn't take it much longer, so I pushed the head of my throbbing member inside her, slowly, causing us both to moan in unison. When I felt her barrier I thrusted hard, breaking it and imbedding myself deep within her. She let out a light cry of pain and closed her eyes tightly, grimacing. A tear leaked out and I licked it away. "Shhhh...it's okay, it will only get better now."   
  
Gods, I'm getting so soft. Usually by now I would have fucked a new slave several times and thrown him or her outside. Why do I give a damn about this one? By now Isis's eyes opened again and she was looking up at me expectantly. So trusting, so intoxicating, so innocent still. I didn't move and waited to see what she would do, even though the tight heat around me was maddening. She moved her hips a bit, experimentally. I took this as a sign that she was okay and I starting up a rhythm, thrusting in and out at a moderate speed. She closed her eyes again, moaning. Gods, she's so tight. I lifted her hips up and wrapped her legs around my waist, the new angle allowing me to penetrate even deeper. She let out a strangled scream. I smirked. "So you like that?"  
  
If she tried to answer, I wouldn't know, cause she kept screaming. Heh, she's a loud one. I like it. Sweat rolled down my face. I was getting pretty close and so was she by the sound of it. Well, I knew how to drive her wild. I reached down with one hand and rubbed her clit. Yep, that set her off. "OH GODS!!! HARDER!!!"  
  
Hehe she wants it harder? I'll give it to her harder. I pummeled her roughly and she took it gladly. I pinched her sensitive little nub rather hard and that was enough to push her over the edge. She let out a long wail as her walls tightened and hot juices were released around me. That proved to be too much for me as well and I came, sending my seed inside of her and collapsing weakly. Gods, no slave has ever managed to tire me with just one orgasm...I pulled her on top of me and removed myself from her. I pulled her on my chest and we both drifted off to sleep...  
  
~~~  
  
Back in the dungeons, boy lay on the ground, bloody and bruised, barely covered by the robe he'd been wearing earlier. Seto stood over him with an evil smile on his face. "Stupid slave! You still think you can refuse the pharaoh don't you? You tried to refuse me too, and as you know now, that doesn't work. It just makes everything more painful."  
  
The boy stared weakly at the wall, not wanting images of what had just happened to pass through his mind. Seto kicked him in his thigh, hard, causing blood to seep through his robe. "If you don't submit yourself to the pharaoh willingly, he'll just take you against your will like I just did only even more cruelly!!"   
  
Seto chuckled to himself. He really hoped this boy would refuse some more so he could keep him. Rough bloody sex was something he enjoyed a bit too much. This boy was such easy prey too. He just couldn't let the pharaoh know what had happened. Not a hard thing to do. "Slave!"  
  
The boy looked up reluctantly  
  
"If you mention this to anyone, your sister shall pay the price."  
  
The boy nodded. He wasn't going to let any harm come to his sister. He laid his head down and lay very still, as to not cause anymore bleeding. Seto turned and left, after ordering a healer to be brought to fix up the boy and remove the evidence of what had occurred.   
  
The boy cried silent tears. How could the priest be so cold-hearted? He had never felt such horrible pain, and lost so much blood at one time. The priest hadn't even bothered with preparation or lubrication and just plunged into his virgin entrance. He could only hope that his sister hadn't gone through the same ordeal...  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
A/N: Awwww...poor Malik-kun!! ;_; What will happen?! (Probably a lot of you already know but anywho...)  
  
Please review and I'll continue posting this!! Thanks!! ^____^ 


	3. A Reunion

Tears of Betrayal  
  
By Yami-Jen  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
A/N: The lemon remains in this chapter, but later ones will probably be edited for ff.net at least...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Trust me, if I did there would be no Anzu, better storylines and TONS of yaoi lemony freshness! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (guy on guy action), incest, rape-ish elements, m/m/f, lemons, and tons of OOC so if you don't like that, leave now! Flames will just give me a good laugh!  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
Chapter Three ~ A Reunion ~  
  
  
About a week later, the boy had been completely healed and Seto finally decided that he should be sent to the pharaoh. If he waited much longer, he might start getting suspicious you know. The boy was dressed in sheer harem pants, much like his sister's robe, which left nothing to the imagination and brought to the pharaoh's chambers. The guard threw him in and left, locking the doors behind him. It was mid evening and dark so the boy could hardly make out the room he was now in. He neared the bed and let out a gasp as he beheld who was sleeping there. His sister. Completely naked. 'Oh Ra...'  
  
Isis, who had been sleeping contentedly after another session of great sex with Yami, which he allowed her to call him by now, was awoken by the sudden presence leaning over her. Eyes fluttered open, "Yami...."  
  
They then opened wide, "Malik! You're alright!"   
  
Her surprise and joy disappeared when she realized her state of undress. She blushed a deep red as she quickly pulled the silk sheets over herself, and then turned an even darker red when she noticed what her brother was wearing, "Um...."  
  
Malik shamelessly ignored her embarrassment, "Has that bastard raped you? I'm going to kill h--"  
  
"Malik, he's not so bad!" Isis interrupted quickly, "He was kind to me..." Her blush returned, "...and he didn't rape me."  
  
Malik just stared for a few moments in shock. He snapped out of it when the door starting creaking open, "Oh shit..."  
  
  
*YAMI'S POV*  
  
  
I was extremely excited when I finally got to my room. Seto told me earlier that day that the male slave was ready and would be waiting for me. I could hardly fucking stand to sit and listen to my council! I wanted to sooooooo badly to try out my new toy.....okay maybe not. I kinda grew attached to Isis, my female slave, and I know she adores her brother so maybe I can grow attached to him as well. Hehe...  
  
Anywho, when I entered my chambers, I was greeted with an interesting sight: Isis sitting on my bed, covering herself with the sheets, and her brother, Malik, I think that's what she said his name was, standing before her, wearing only sheer harem pants....both of them staring at me. Yeah, needless to say, I had to get myself under control before I got any closer. I donned my cool smirk as I approached them.  
  
"So...you're Malik, my new slave." I purred, my eyes roaming his body. Very nice. He was taller than me, which kind of irked me, but I can overlook that. He was very suntanned, and muscular, and his eyes....lavender, a very unusual and beautiful shade. He looked as if he wanted to defy me. Not a wise choice. I reached out to touch his chest and he jumped away, and in the process, knocked himself back onto the bed. Haha, just where I want you!  
  
  
*MALIK'S POV*  
  
  
Damn!! I fucking fell back on the bed leaving me totally vulnerable to him! I didn't know what to do. Instinct said lash out but I had a feeling the pharaoh was stronger than his lean frame let on....but before I could act Isis came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. What the hell?! She pushed me up into a sitting position and kissed the back of my neck, "Malik darling, it's better to just give in. Trust me, you will in the end anyways."   
  
The pharaoh smirked at this and leaned in to kiss me. I was going to push him away but I found my hands were bound behind my back. Damn you Isis!!  
  
  
*YAMI'S POV*  
  
  
Thanks to the handiwork of my dear Isis, I finally got to kiss the boy. I slid my tongue over his soft lips before pressing my own to them. Ah, this is heaven. I slid my tongue into his mouth and tasted him, memorizing every crevice. I couldn't help but let out a moan, tangling my hand into his soft blond hair and pulling him closer. He actually responded some, swirling his tongue a bit with mine before biting down on it. Bitch. In return I bit roughly on his lower lip, sucking the blood I had drawn before pulling away.  
  
He glared at me, tugging a bit at the bonds on his wrists before giving up and closing his eyes, seemingly prepared to take the worst. Strange. For someone who is supposed to be innocent, he seems to know exactly what he is in for. I wanted to calm him down a bit, "Open your eyes, love. They're very beautiful."  
  
  
*MALIK'S POV*  
  
  
I opened my eyes at the pharaoh's request. Whoa, he didn't look angry. Nothing like that bastard Seto said he would be. Maybe I should do what Isis said and submit myself. If he didn't hurt her, maybe he wouldn't hurt me if I don't put up a fight...  
  
  
*YAMI'S POV*  
  
  
Wow, the boy actually did open his eyes. I took this as a sign to move to the next level. I reached down, not breaking the eye contact and untied his sash. I nodded to Isis and she pulled him back a bit, allowing me to remove his pants. Malik actually didn't struggle. And judging by his lovely erection, he wasn't being tortured too much. *smirk* "So are you going to be a good boy now?"  
  
Malik looked like he was having an internal struggle before he replied softly, "I'll try..."  
  
I instructed Isis to remove his bonds and sit away from us. I wanted to enjoy this boy alone tonight. She did as I said and sat at the other end of the bed, watching intently. Heh, she must have never seen two men together before.   
  
I returned my attention to the gorgeous boy before me and proceeded to push him down on the bed and ravish his neck. I bit down, marking him, claiming him, and he let out a moan. Good. He must have decided to enjoy this. I trailed my hot tongue lower till I found a tiny nub. I nipped at it, causing the boy to arch up towards me. His hands clawed at my robes, and I suddenly felt very overdressed. I quickly sat up and pulled my headdress and robe off, eager to feel this boy against me. I leaned back over him, straddling his hips, and kissed him eagerly, grinding my hips into his. Ahhh....wonderful friction. He moaned along with me and I decided I needed to pleasure him first.  
  
I kissed my way down his throat and proceeded to attack the previously neglected nipple, and then kissed lower, teasing his navel, and lower still until I was staring at his proud and tall arousal. Ah, he's very well endowed. Almost as well as me. I smirked at the thought. I kissed the tip of it, licking away the precum, causing the boy to shudder before taking the entire length in my mouth and sucking hard. He groaned loudly and thrashed about on the bed. I swirled my tongue around it as far as I could reach, feeling the throbbing in my throat. I had to hold down his hips to keep him from thrusting, and then I let his erection slip out of my mouth. I took it back in and started a rhythm with this, letting my teeth nip at the base. My own arousal was almost painful with the need and I subconsciously started to grind my hips against the bed, moaning around him. His breathing was short and it didn't take long for his orgasm to come. A very violent one. He wrapped his fingers in my hair as he came screaming, not my name unfortunately. I drank all of his seed and licked my lips. Very nice. I crawled back up his body and kissed him deeply, allowing him to taste his essence on my lips and tongue.   
  
I HAD to get some release for myself now. I reached over onto the table next to my bed, retrieving a small bottle of fragrant oil that I usually kept ready. Malik saw this and his eyes opened wide. He knew what was going to happen and was obviously very afraid of it. I kissed him again. "This won't hurt that bad love. And it'll only get better each time."  
  
I opened the bottle and poured some on my throbbing member, moaning as I smoothed the oil over it. I then took an oil-slicked finger and leaning over to kiss the boy, I poked it into his entrance. His eyes closed and he stiffened, muscles clenching down on the intruder. I ran my free hand through his hair. "Relax. The pain will be so much less if you do."  
  
The tightness reduced slightly, but I didn't want to proceed till he calmed down a bit. I removed the digit and Malik whimpered a bit, not really in disappointment, but rather in fear. This boy acting almost as if....he's been raped or something....and is afraid to let anyone take him again. "Malik?"  
  
The boy slowly looked up with me with clouded eyes and I continued, "Did someone take you against your will?"   
  
  
*MALIK'S POV*  
  
  
I started to panic, I couldn't let him know about Seto! Seto would kill Isis or rape her! "I....uh....n--"  
  
"Don't lie. I want to know." The pharaoh interrupted me, furrowing his brow. "I know that peasants can be treated cruelly by my guards. Especially beautiful ones like yourself."  
  
Ahhh, relief. I'll just make up something. "Well, yes then. When I was younger I was raped by a guard in an alley."  
  
Isis, who'd been silent this entire time suddenly spoke up. "You were? Why did you never tell anyone?"  
  
Stupid Isis. "I was embarrassed and didn't want you or anyone else to worry."   
  
The pharaoh looked rather sympathetically at me. "Trust me Malik. I will never hurt you that much. And keep your eyes open. Then you'll see me, not that bastard."  
  
I nodded. I knew the pharaoh wasn't going to hurt me. I just have to trust him...  
  
  
*YAMI'S POV*  
  
  
That's what I figured. I'm going to take away his fear. I leaned over him, inserting a slick, probing finger into him again. He relaxed this time and I inserting a second, stretching and preparing him. I finally pushed in a third, causing the boy to cry out a bit. He eventually relaxed and good thing too, because I couldn't wait much longer.   
  
I positioned myself at his entrance, spreading his legs wide, and I slowly slid my member inside of him, until I was fully sheathed. I let out a ragged breath. Raped or not raped, this boy was fucking tight! Malik's face was scrunched up in pain so I paused, kissing his neck and giving him time to adjust to me. After a bit I got tired of waiting and pulled out and then thrust back in faster. The boy gasped out and wrapped his legs around my waist, drawing me in closer. Heh, I must have hit the magic spot. I continued to thrust in, faster and harder, angling in at that one spot, and the boy cried out, meeting every thrust. Oh Ra. I was already getting very close, but I wanted to fulfill the boy again. I wrapped my long fingers around his member and stroked him in tempo with our thrusts. Malik threw his head back and he came on my stomach, screaming my name. Not pharaoh, Yami. His tight passage, tightened even more, almost to the point of being unbearable and I came, sending my seed inside him.   
  
I collapsed on his taller frame and removed myself from him, both of us panting. Gods that was good. We laid there drifting off and Isis joined us, kissing me and snuggling at my side. I could really get used to this...  
  
  
  
Back in the Temple of Ra, Seto was laughing hysterically. His servants were backing away, fearful of the insane looking man. Seto abruptly stopped and beckoned to them. "I would not desert the high priest if I were you, for now that I have unlocked the power of this millenium rod," He extended the golden rod above his head, "Yami and all of Egypt shall cower before me!! All of the servants sweatdropped as he continued to laugh maniacally, but none left, for they knew that what he spoke was probably true...  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
A/N: I know, I kinda bastardized Seto, but this story needs a villain! Well, R&R! let me know what you think! 


	4. All My Life

Tears of Betrayal  
  
By Yami-Jen  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
A/N: I took out parts of this chapter!!! To view the NC17 version complete with Malik/Isis/Yami lemon, go here: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=28317&cid=79473  
  
Also I ran out of main characters to use for parts so I used Otogi (not Duke *shudders*) in this chappie! (You're probably thinking 'what about Yugi? And Jou? And Ryou? You'll see what I mean soon....) So read and let me know what you think!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Trust me, if I did there would be no Anzu, better storylines and TONS of yaoi lemony freshness!^_^  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (guy on guy action), *RAPE*, and tons of OOC so if you don't like that, leave now! Flames will just give me a good laugh!  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
Chapter Four ~ All My Life ~ (Inspired by the Foo Fighter's Song!)  
  
  
*The next morning*   
  
  
Like most mornings in the Palace, Ryouji stepped into the pharaoh's chambers to straighten the place up a bit, which was his job as a slave. He wasn't one of the lower pleasure slaves though. He was treated pretty decently and no one gave him much trouble. Anyways, he usually waited till it was late in the morning so Yami would be gone, punishing people, overseeing his council, whatever. Ryouji didn't really care. He just cleaned the place up and then he had temple duty, routine cleaning and such to do there too. He didn't mind really. The high priest was rather elusive and he never saw him.  
  
This morning was a little different though. Ryouji entered the chambers and walked in towards the bed, intending to wash the sheets as usual. But as he approached he saw three figures still lying in it, the pharaoh *gulp* and what appeared to be two slaves.   
  
'Oh shit.' Ryouji backed away slowly, green eyes wavering. The pharaoh was known to be grumpy, especially if he was disturbed in the morning. Hey, why else did he make sure to avoid him every day? But unfortunately for the poor guy, it was too late. The pharaoh rolled over and opened his fiery crimson eyes, glaring at the intruder.  
  
"Either you're going to bring me breakfast, or be my newest fuck toy."  
  
Ryouji kept backing away at a faster pace, replying quickly, "I was going to get the food right now your highness!"   
  
He scuttled out the door at record pace and hurried to the kitchens to save his ass.  
  
Yami chuckled to himself, 'What a idiot.' He laid back down and looked at the two beside him. They looked contented and peaceful. 'So beautiful.' He leaned over and kissed both of them on the forehead. 'And they're all mine.' He smirked at the thought. About that time, Ryouji, who'd somehow managed to scrounge up some food in that short amount of time, hurried back into the room with a large tray. He set it down on the small table next to the bed, timidly bowing before Yami and then left, not looking back once.  
  
The short commotion awakened Malik. He opened his eyes and looked over at Yami beside him, hair falling in his face. Yami smiled genuinely, not smirked, and brushing the hair away from his face, kissed him deeply. Their tongues intertwined, and this time Malik didn't bite. They finally broke away panting. By now Isis had awoken as well and she sat up, rather disoriented. "Yami.....Malik...."   
  
Yami then leaned her way, bestowing her with an equally passionate kiss, which cleared her fogged mind. Malik, meanwhile, noticed the tray of food, and being a hungry growing boy, tried to climb over Yami to get it. But as soon as he sat up, a sharp spear of pain raced through his lower back. "Oh gods."   
  
He whimpered and returned to his previous position. Yami noticed this and broke away from Isis. "You can eat later. Right now I think the best thing for you would be a hot bath."  
  
He proceeded to stand up, stretching a bit before lifting Malik up in his arms and carrying him to the adjoining bathroom, complete with gigantic tub, easily comfy enough for three. Isis followed, amazed at the strength Yami possessed, but his frame didn't show. At Yami's request she started drawing a bath, pouring in the rich oils and essences scattered about the room. Yami set Malik down, causing the the pain in his spine to return tenfold. Yami kept his arm around the boy's waist, keeping him on his feet and rubbing soothing circles in his lower back. Once the bath was ready, they all got in, letting the heated water and intoxicating scents relax and cleanse their bodies.   
  
Malik leaned back, the water feels so good. While the pain was nothing like what he felt after Seto took him, it was still pretty bad. He couldn't help but wonder why something that felt so wonderful the previous night have to cause all this agony now.  
  
Isis was pondering her own thoughts. She felt so sorry for poor Malik, she know that he was in so much pain. Plus the fact that he was raped....She couldn't believe he never told her!! What a fool. That guard should have paid for what he did! Anyways, she was just glad that Malik trusted Yami now. And last night. That had to have been the most erotic thing she'd ever seen...  
  
Yami just sat back and watched his two beautiful slaves deep in thought. About what he had no idea. The pharaoh realized then that he knew absolutely nothing about them other than they were siblings. He can fix that!   
  
Yami was about to speak when a flustered-looking Bakura burst into the room. "Yami!! There you are! Do you realize what the Ra-damned time is?! Your council has been waiting over an hour for you!!"  
  
He blushed a bit, for it's not everyday that he got to see the extremely sexy pharaoh and his two extremely sexy slaves completely naked. Yami just rolled his eyes at the white-haired boy. "Well tell them to just fucking take the day off! I don't feel like gracing those bastards with my presence today!"   
  
He scowled. He's the pharaoh. He should be able to do what ever he fucking pleased. Bakura, although still looking agitated, nodded in silent agreement and walked out, not eager to further irritate Yami. He was the boy's advisor but it wasn't like the stubborn pharaoh took much advice from him.  
  
Yami's attention now reverted to his two beauties. "See. That's just one of the perks of being the pharaoh. Spending every day with the imbeciles otherwise known as your council."  
  
Yami sighed and sank further under the surface. Malik and Isis both looked rather surprised. Malik was the first to speak up, "You don't like being the pharaoh? I thought you'd enjoy the power and total control."  
  
Yami smirked. "Yeah, it's fun at first but then you have the entire welfare of an empire resting on your shoulders. But I'd rather not talk about it now....why don't you tell me about your lives. Who you loved, who you miss now."  
  
This surprised the two even more than the previous statement. This time Isis was the first to respond. "Well, our parents died when we were very young. We grew up with friends."   
  
Malik nodded in agreement. "Yes, but our friends ended up being our family. Shortly after our parents died we met a boy named Yugi. He lived with his grandfather, and being very kind-hearted, they let us stay with them. Come to think of it, Yugi looks very much like a shorter version of you, Yami."  
  
"Hmmm..." This intrigued Yami. "Please continue."  
  
"Over the years, Yugi's grandfather ended up taking in many children, whom we became very close to. There is Ryou, who looks very similar to the man who just came in here."  
  
Yami smirked, "Bakura." He'd very much like to meet this boy.  
  
Malik continued, "And there's Honda. His entire family, save him, died in a fire. And Mokuba. He was abandoned as a child. And finally there is Jounouchi. Isis here was in love with him." Malik smirked.  
  
Isis rolled her eyes at him, "WAS. That was a long while ago." She faced Yami again. "We were engaged for some time but it turned out he likes boys more than girls. And Malik screwed him." She scowled at her brother. "Needless to say, that was the end of that relationship."   
  
Yami chuckled. This is another boy he'd like to meet.  
  
"And Malik here had a thing for Ryou. And for the longest time he thought that the boy was straight but he wasn't actually. So Malik finally got to fuck him."   
  
Malik grinned. "And it was a very nice fuck!"  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be innocent, slave!" Yami interjected, remembering Bakura's earlier comment that he was.  
  
"Well, up till last night, I've always been the dominant one in the relationship. I had never let myself be taken--" Malik then remembered his little story and quickly added, "--except when I was raped."   
  
"I see." Yami then was struck with an idea. A rather evil one at that. "So you only like men, Malik?"  
  
"Well, no. I like women too. It just seems I end up screwing effeminate-looking men."   
  
Yami was pleased with this. "Have you ever fucked Isis?" He smirked evilly.  
  
"Um no. She's my sister." Malik and Isis both blushed. Even though his statement was true, neither could say that they hadn't at least thought about it.  
  
"Well I want you to fuck her now, slave. And then maybe I'll grace you with the story of my life and the pharaoh's power. A story that few know." He was very pleased with himself, since he always did the fucking and never really got to watch. "I'm waiting slaves."  
  
Malik and Isis looked rather nervously at each other. Isis was the first to act thinking to herself, 'Oh what the fuck...'   
  
  
  
*Meanwhile, In the Temple of Ra* *SETO'S POV*  
  
  
Ra damn it! The fucking rod isn't enough. To carry out my plans I need more power. And I can't get it now with the stupid pharaoh in the palace. DAMN! I paced back and forth through my room in the back of the temple. I was a fucking high priest! I should get what I fucking want! If only that idiot didn't have the millenium puzzle! Fucking bastard ends up with the most powerful item! Damn it!!   
  
I left my chamber and entered the main area of the temple, muttering obscenities to myself. I wish that blond slave was here. I could beat the living shit out of him and then rape him again. Heh. Just about then some fool waltzed in. Hmmmm.....A lovely fool with longish dark hair and bright green eyes, wearing only a loose-fitting pair of pants. Ah yes. I'd seen him before. He's one of the slaves from the palace that works here during the day. He was going about his business, changing the linens and such, oblivious to me as I approached him. Yes an easy victim. I grabbed his shoulder roughly, spinning him around and sending him falling to the ground, a look of confusion and surprise splashed on his face. Poor weakling. "M-master Seto?"  
  
I glared coldly at him. "Do not speak my name, slave."  
  
I pulled out my rod, unsheathing the sharp blade it hid and kneeled, straddling the boy. He was shaking, clearly terrified of me. Just the way I like them to be. I lowered the blade to his chest, carving into it, producing blood and a cry from the slave. I licked the blood away from him and the blade and raised my mouth to his, forcing my tongue in and making him taste his own blood. I bit his lip roughly and sucked the delicious red fluid. But that's enough toying with him. I want release and I want it now. Then maybe I'll play. I easily pulled the boy's pants off and grabbed his length, which was growing hard, betraying him, and stroked it. He was near tears.. "P-please master! Don't do this!"  
  
"Shut up you insolent little whore!" I slapped him across his face, "I'll do what I damn well please!"  
  
The tears came now, even as he was hard. Stupid slave. I tired with his antics and pulled my robe off, revealing my fashionably pale, nicely muscled body. Hehe, I don't have to be modest. I pulled the whimpering slave's legs up and brutally shoved my rock-hard erection into him. He screamed, fisting his hands and trying to push me off. I backhanded him harshly, which silenced him for a moment, and pinned his wrists above his head. I started to pump into him aggressively, tearing in with each thrust. Oh Ra...yes. The boy was good. Almost as good as the other.....I closed my eyes and imagined that I was pounding not this boy, but the pharaoh's slave. I heard his pained screams. I could almost see his lavender eyes, clouded with fear and hurt. His blond hair, tousled as I rode him. I came violently, collapsing without a thought on the temple floor. "Oh Ra..."  
  
Heh, I cruelly raped a slave in Ra's temple. I didn't care. If my plan was carried out, I'd be doomed to the underworld anyway. And thoughts like these coming from a high priest of Ra? I smiked I opened my icy eyes, fixing them on the whimpering slave beneath me. I pulled out of him and looked him over. Not bad really. He was a beautiful boy. Just not as beautiful as the other one. His erection was throbbing away, still defying him even now, and blood was seeping from between his thighs. And I knew how to torture him further.   
  
Green eyes opened and fixed on me. I crawled predatorily over his body and kissed him. Tears streamed down his face as he closed his eyes trying to block me out. I don't think so. I released his lips and traveled down his body to his sex, taking it in my mouth. He moaned a bit against his will. "Please m-master....no"  
  
I ignored him and took in his entire length, raking my teeth along it. He couldn't help moaning. Fresh tears sprang from his green eyes as he closed them in shame. I was not only breaking him physically, but I was taking his pride as well. It didn't take long for him to come into my mouth, and I swallowed all of it, licking my lips. I sat up and smiled sadistically at him. "I gave you pleasure, bitch, now you must give me some more." The boy quivered in fear and pain. I reached for my rod....  
  
  
*Back to the pharaoh's chambers*   
  
  
Yami, Isis, and Malik had all left the bath and were back in bed, enjoying each other's warmth and company, and Yami was especially enjoying his day off. Malik suddenly remembered something, "Yami?"  
  
Yami replied lazily, "Yes, love?"  
  
"You said if I screwed Isis you'd tell us about yourself and your power."  
  
Yami's face remained blank, "Maybe I did..."  
  
Malik pouted, "But I really want to know!"  
  
Isis joined in, "Yes, I do as well!"  
  
Yami smirked, amused by their curiosity about him, "Very well then. I suppose I might as well tell you."  
  
He rolled over and pulled his two slaves to his chest. Taking a deep breath, he started his story.   
  
"You see, being born the prince of Egypt, the only heir to the throne, I had a lot of responsibility early on. When I was but three years old, I was betrothed to a foreign princess, even younger than myself, named Anzu. My father, the pharaoh at the time, arranged this deal, which basically was supposed to provided me with a queen when I was pharaoh. The same thing was done for him."   
  
Yami rolled his eyes, "My father was much luckier though. My mother is a kind woman, beautiful and sweet. My future queen is a possessive domineering bitch. I've only met her once but I already know. In her country, slavery and especially pleasure servants are considered barbaric. And men are only allowed one wife. I wasn't planning on marrying many women, but I didn't want to give up my slaves. She thought I was extremely rude for this and said she would change Egypt for the better. Whatever. She was so full of shit, and she's supposed to be the mother of my children. I never want to touch her, much less make love to her."  
  
"Anyways, my father died when I was fourteen. My mother is still alive but ever since his death she's been weak and sickly, for the loss of her husband took a lot out of her. She never leaves her bed now but I visit her everyday. So anyway, at age fourteen I not only gained the throne of an empire, but a powerful magical item."  
  
Yami nodded toward the small table beside his bed where a golden pyramid with a strange eye carved into it lay.  
  
"The millenium puzzle. It gives me great power. Tell me slaves, have you heard of the shadow games?"  
  
Malik replied, "Sort of....we know only the highest can play them."  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes. Only one possessing a millenium item can play them. There are seven total, but three, the scale, the key, and the eye, are all buried in the tombs of pharaohs past. My father wore the puzzle, but because of its great power, it was given to me instead of being buried with him. Bakura, my adviser, owns the millenium ring. Seto-" Malik shuddered at the name. "-my high priest, has the millenium rod, and my mother is the possessor of the millenium necklace. She doesn't participate in the shadow games though. It's more of a memento of my father, since he gave it to her."  
  
"Using these items, the user can transport themselves to the shadow realm. The shadow realm is a place containing hundreds of different monsters, but only three of each type. Each item holder can control only some of them, depending on their strength and which item they hold. Basically, to duel, two item holders transport themselves to the shadow realm and using the monsters they can control, they battle it out with their opponent. At the beginning, each duelist has 8000 points representing their life, and the loser is the one who is down to zero first. I am the undefeated champion of the shadow games which gives me the respect of my people and more importantly, the other item holders."  
  
"Each item has certain special power though, my puzzle gives me the power to both open and close the shadow realm, so potentially, I could release all these monsters upon Egypt. That is why the pharaoh is the only one who can hold it and why it isn't buried in the pyramids, where some lowly tomb raider could steal it. I know not what powers the others hold, but they can all enter and leave the shadow realm, but not one other can open and close it like myself. I do know that if one person possessed more than one millenium item, they would get even greater power, and if someone owned all seven, they would have the power to rule the entire world or destroy it if they so desired. I know there's a lot of secrets and magic in the millenium items that even I know nothing about. They have been around for dynasties of pharaohs and have a mystic aura around them. I never know what it could possibly do."  
  
Yami shuddered, "While I am undefeated, I still feel the weight of Egypt's welfare on my shoulders. Seto especially has wanted to defeat me but he can't, even though he possesses all three blue-eyes white dragons, one of the most powerful monsters in the shadow realm."  
  
This discussion of Seto had caused Malik's tan face to turn several shades paler but the other two ignored this.   
  
"Yeah, and you'd think that with my being the pharaoh, I'd be able to get out of this planned marriage, but no, sadly I can't. Since my father arranged it, I must honor it." Yami's face fell, "And since I'm eighteen now, she must be nearing that age as well, and that's when we will wed."  
  
He scowled irritably, "Damn! You made me bring back all these horrid thoughts and feelings."  
  
Malik winked at Isis, "Well I think we know how to fix that!" They pounced on Yami, pinning him to the bed....  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
~*~All My Life~*~  
  
  
By: Foo Fighters! From their latest Album, *One By One* Yes, go buy it kiddies! ^_~  
  
  
All my life I've searching for something  
Something never comes never leads to nothing  
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around and it's taken away  
Please me with the feeling that I feel the most  
Feel it come to life when I see your ghost  
  
Calm down don't you resist   
You have such a delicate wrist  
And if I give a twist  
Something to hold when I lose my grip  
Will I find something in there  
To give me just what I need  
Another reason to bleed  
One by one hidden up my sleeve  
  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keep pinning me down  
  
Will I find a believer  
Another one who believes  
Another one to deceive  
Over and over down on my knees  
If I get any closer  
And if you open up wide  
And if you let me inside  
On and on I've got nothing to hide  
  
Hey don't let it go to waste   
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keep pinning me down  
  
All my life I've searching for something  
Something never comes never leads to nothing  
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around and it's taken away  
Please me with the feeling that I feel the most  
Feel it come to life when I see your ghost  
  
Then I'm Done done on to the next one   
Done done and I'm on to the next one (Many times)  
  
DONE DONE ON TO THE NEXT ONE!!! (many times)  
DONE I'M DONE NOW I'M ON TO THE NEXT!!!  
  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keep pinning me down  
  
DONE DONE ON TO THE NEXT ONE!!!  
DONE I'M DONE NOW I'M ON TO THE NEXT!!!  
  
  
Just a shameless plug by yours truly, Yami-Jen, also known as foojen! ^_^  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if you're irked by my posting the song, but I figured since I used the title of it as my title for this chapter, I might as well grace the story with the lyrics! ^_^ Plus it could kinda serve for Seto's theme song for this story don't you think? I could have made the rape scene into a song-fic but that takes too much damn time!  
  
Poor, poor Ryouji huh? I wasn't even planning that. I don't know where it came from....It just came! Anyways, Just to let you know (and maybe warn you), this story will get pretty dark and violent with lots of death. Y'know, when Seto carries out his plan and stuff. So be careful.  
  
Well you know the drill by now! Read, review, and then I shall write more! Mwahahahahahahahaha! O_o; Wow...I think it's past my bedtime.... 


	5. Times Like These

Tears of Betrayal  
  
By Yami-Jen  
************************************  
  
*Just a quick note to save possible confusion:*  
  
Ryou = Ryou Bakura  
Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Trust me, if I did Malik would be the main character, there'd be no Anzu, better storylines and TONS of yaoi lemony freshness!^_^  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (guy on guy action), incest, rape, m/m/f, lemons, violence and death, and tons of OOC so if you don't like that, leave now! Flames will just give me a good laugh!  
*************************************  
Chapter Five ~Times Like These~ (Oh yes, I'm on a Foo Fighter's kick right now! ^_^)  
*A couple months later*  
The people of Egypt had noticed a very drastic change in the last few months. It seemed the pharaoh had lost a lot of his evilness....fewer people had been sentenced to death or life imprisonment for petty crimes, Egypt was no longer at war with its southern neighbors, and guards and others who worked in the palace seemed less angry all the time. Murders and crime in general had decreased. Well, that is if you could forget that body that was found in the Temple of Ra. *shudder* It was the body of a boy, brutally raped and beaten, with random hieroglyphics carved into his chest and back. No one could understand them since only the priests, and royalty could read or write. The high priest Seto claimed no knowledge of the event so it was eventually dropped....poor kid.  
  
Anyways, the atmosphere in the Palace had changed just as much. The pharaoh's servants weren't afraid of him anymore and he wasn't nearly as rude to his council. (which doesn't mean he was polite though! ^_^) And at the center of this new-found happiness was the two 'slaves' that Yami had received for his birthday, although slaves isn't really what you'd call them. It's more like lovers. The beautiful boy and girl had become the world to the pharaoh, and most importantly, he loved them. And never in his life had the pharaoh loved, well, anyone besides his mother. They were his treasures and most importantly, as Seto noted, they were now his greatest weakness.  
*In the palace*   
It was evening and Yami had a surprise for his two beauties. They adored him now and he felt that he must give them something in return for all of this love they share with him. The pharaoh entered his chambers finding them lounging around as usual. They jumped up quickly at his entrance to welcome his with a kiss. Well, and in Malik's case a grope as well. The ruler stepped back for a second and cleared his throat to get their attention. "I have a surprise for you two."  
  
Isis and Malik exchanged a glance and listened eagerly.  
  
"You have been here for several months. And you enjoy it, no?"  
  
"Of course we do Yami" Isis replied with a smile.  
  
"Well I know that there is one thing that you do miss. I can see it in your eyes. Even more so recently. You miss your friends, do you not?"  
  
They both nodded in agreement. For a second Yami could see the longing in their eyes. How sweet. They miss their friends terribly but don't want him to know. "Well, I have a way you can see them. And I can see how your life was as well."  
  
"Oh Yami, that's great!" Isis said excitedly. Malik had a big grin as well. "But how?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow, we will go out into the city. I can easily disguise myself so no one knows who I am."  
  
Malik's face fell a bit. "But you shouldn't put your life in danger just for us..."  
  
The pharaoh smirked at him, "You underestimate me Malik. You forget that I have the millenium puzzle. Besides I might take Bakura with us as well, and we'll be perfectly safe with two millenium items."  
  
Both of them jumped into my arms kissing my neck. "Yami, we love you so much!!"   
  
'Heh,' Yami thought to himself, 'that makes it all worthwhile.'  
Just outside the door, listening to the entire conversation was [I wonder who...] Seto! He had been spending more time in the palace lately, trying to figure a way to get his hands on another millenium item. The tombs were too heavily guarded to steal one from, and it would be nearly impossible to take the puzzle from Yami. But now he would have his chance tomorrow....  
~~~~~  
The next day, the four that would be going on this excursion gathered in one of the back rooms of the palace. Yami was wearing a dark robe that covered his prominent hair and his puzzle. Bakura, who had opted to go as well, was dressed similarly, hiding his unusually pale hair and skin. The two slaves simply wore some of the clothes that they had been wearing when they were taken to the palace. Waiting for the right moment, they ran, climbed over the high palace wall and were free. Yami had done this before when he was younger, mainly to duel, drink, and eh, fuck with the beauties at the nearby tavern, none of these things the pharaoh would allow the young prince to do at the time. Yami shook off the memories and let the siblings lead the way.  
  
It didn't take long to reach their destination, a run down building that seemed to be a game shop of sorts. Some children were sitting outside playing with stones with designs painted on them. One of them, a boy with long dark hair, saw them approach and ran towards them yelling, "Isis!!! Malik!!! You came back!!! You're not dead!!!"  
  
The two smiled and hugged him in turn. Malik looked at the other children, "Hey Mokuba, I see that the shop is as popular as ever."  
  
Mokuba, who was still bouncing up and down with excitement, nodded in agreement, "They're all beginners! So it's much easier for me to beat them!" He noticed Yami and Bakura standing with them and began to eye them suspiciously. "Who are they Malik? They're not from the palace are they?"  
  
"Well..." Malik looked at Yami who shook his head. It wouldn't be good to let everyone in on who they were. "They're our friends. This is Bakura and Yami."  
  
That was good enough for the young boy and he beamed at them, "Hi! I'm Mokuba!"  
  
Malik chuckled and ruffled his hair, "That's good buddy. So where is everyone else?"  
  
Mokuba's expression suddenly turned solemn, "T-They're with grandpa. He's been sick recently....and it's gotten a lot worse the last few days..."  
  
Isis gasped in shock, "Oh no! We must see him then!"  
  
Mokuba nodded and led them into the shop and into one of the back rooms. Inside was Grandpa, laying on some blankets and looking deathly ill. Beside him was a boy who looked almost exactly like Yami, a taller blond boy, a boy with dark hair that stuck up in the front, and a boy with wild white locks. Isis and Malik ran inside, startling the group there. Shock and happiness covered their faces and hugs and kisses were exchanged totally oblivious to the two standing in the doorway, but some confusion was left...  
  
Jou was the first to voice it, "Hey Malik! I thought you two were slaves to the pharaoh? Did you escape or something?"  
  
Malik glanced again at Yami, who this time nodded. "Actually we didn't."  
  
Jou was confused, "But how are you here then? That bastard wouldn't just let you leave would he?"  
  
Yami smirked at the comment, "Actually the bastard accompanied them here."  
  
The entire company stared in disbelief, and even some fear at the speaker of those words. Yes Egypt was in a much better condition now, but few changes affected the peasants at the bottom of society.  
  
Grandpa, who had been asleep, suddenly awoke and settled his tired eyes upon the scene before him. "Ahhh, so Malik and Isis have returned....and they brought the pharaoh himself along with them."  
  
He fell silent, breathing heavily. Malik and Isis hurried over and embraced him. Isis had tears in her eyes, "Oh Grandpa, I wish there was something we could do to help you..."  
  
Grandpa smiled weakly, "No one can help me....my time has come and that can't be stopped."  
  
Yugi peeled his eyes away from the breathtaking pharaoh that looked so much like himself and ran to his grandfather's side, "Don't talk that way Grandpa!"  
  
Grandpa fixed his half-lidded eyes on his grandson, "Yugi....y-you're old enough...to run...the game shop now..."  
  
Tears spilled from Yugi's eyes, "No Grandpa! You're going to get better! I know it!"  
  
"And you....y-you can help these children....k-keep the....money we have....and J-Jou and Honda....they can....help you..."  
  
Yugi was full out sobbing now, and tears were streaming down the cheeks of Grandpa's other 'children.'  
  
"I love you...I-I...will....see you..." His eyes closed and his final words were barely audible, "In......t-the.......after...l-life....." [A/N: That was sooooo Yoda! ^_^] He spoke no more.  
  
Everyone in the room, save Yami and Bakura, who had been forgotten, wept, for the kindly old man had been not only Yugi's grandfather, but a grandfather for all of them. They would bury him shortly in the sands, for mummification was only for royalty.  
*Back at the palace* *SETO'S POV*  
That idiot pharaoh left the palace and took his equally idiotic advisor with him....So that means I have free reign to take what I need!!   
  
I wandered the halls a bit, glaring at whoever passed me, making sure the pharaoh didn't suddenly come back. When I thought enough time had passed, I changed my course and headed directly to my real destination, the queen's chambers. It was a luxurious room not too far away from the pharaoh's and I entered quietly. The queen was asleep, and looked...well frail I guess. I knew that she had been sick since her husband's death but it was a shame really. She couldn't have been much older than 30 and still beautiful, and now she's going to die. Heh, too bad I don't care.   
  
I closed and locked the door behind me. I didn't need any interruptions or witnesses to what I was about to do. I unsheathed my blade and neared the bed. Maybe I don't have to kill her if she doesn't wake up. Unfortunately for her, she was a light sleeper. As soon as I was standing over her, her eyes open and her mouth opened in a silent scream. I plunged my dagger right through her heart, puncturing her lungs and preventing her from actually screaming out. The blood poured thickly out on her chest and she just gaped at me, dying. I smirked and pulled my new acquisition, the millenium necklace from around her neck. There was blood on it. I licked it off. My eyes locked with hers and she died, her face still frozen in an expression of horror. I left as silently as I entered, slipping my newest treasure in my robe and leaving the staring corpse on the bed for some *poor* slave to come across. Heh, or maybe the pharaoh himself. I'd just LOVE to see the expression on his face. I smirked at the thought  
~~~~~  
Several hours later, the small group in the city had taken care of Grandpa's body. The tears and mourning had passed, for the time being, seeing as how no one had any tears left to cry. Yugi merely sat near the fresh grave and shook, tearless sobs still wracking his small form. Isis, Malik, and the others left him there, feeling he needed time alone with his grandfather. Yami and Bakura, while not friends of the old man, still felt the pain that was shown by the others.   
  
Once they came back to the old game shop, the others took heart a bit, knowing that Grandpa wouldn't have wanted them all to be sad forever. A conversation was started up and Yami and Bakura were introduced properly. Hours passed, as stories from the past few months were exchanged. Yami listened politely but was more entranced with the white-haired boy called Ryou, that Malik had told him so much about. He was like Bakura, but looked so much more innocent and naive, making him that much more seductive. Bakura was thinking similar thoughts, only about Yugi, even though the boy wasn't present. So much like the pharaoh, only more accessible. He probably would have invited him back to the palace if his grandfather hadn't just died. He noticed the pharaoh staring lustfully at Ryou, the boy that looked so much like himself, and got an idea...  
  
Ryou glanced up and caught Yami staring at him for about the twentieth time. He reddened a bit and excused himself, giving a pointed look to the pharaoh. Yami got the idea and did the same a few minutes later. Amid all the conversation, no one really noticed this exchange.   
  
Yami wandered down the small hallway he had seen Ryou go into and entered the room at the end, the only one with an open door. As soon as he stepped inside, a warm body pressed against his, pushing him flush against the wall. "Bakura?..." he choked out.  
  
Bakura smirked and kissed the pharaoh roughly, shoving his tongue down the boy's throat. Yami eagerly returned the kiss and let his hands wander down the slender pale body, moaning at he felt his growing erection press against the other's. Bakura broke away panting and placed his hands against the wall on either side of the pharaoh's head, supporting himself, "I knew you wanted me pharaoh. You should have just told me and then maybe this could have happened sooner."  
  
Yami smirked, "I knew you wanted me too. YOU should have said something. I'm the pharaoh. I'm not going to beg."  
  
With that, Yami flipped them around, pressing Bakura to the wall instead, and proceeded to torture the boy's neck with his tongue and teeth, every little nip causing him to cry out. He fumbled for the white-haired boy's robe, pulling it off and leaving his chest bare and vulnerable to his heated kisses. By now, both boy's legs were hardly able to support them and Bakura pulled Yami's dark robe off and pushed him to the ground. He then took the offensive and straddled the pharaoh's hips, teasing a tiny erect nipple and grinding their lengths together, creating pleasurable friction.  
  
"You know, if you're going to do that you should really close the door."  
  
Both aroused boys glanced at the doorway to the owner of the voice. Ryou. Bakura scowled, "What the fuck are you doing?! You were just supposed to lure the pharaoh here!"  
  
Ryou smirked, looking no more innocent than his mirror image on the floor, "Well, don't I deserve a little reward for helping you?"  
  
Bakura looked as if he would lose his temper but Yami, still lying under him, interrupted, "Why not Bakura? Three is always better than two don't you think?"  
  
Bakura couldn't argue with that and Ryou joined them, stripping on the way. He was just as gorgeous as the other, but a bit thinner and paler. Yami quickly flipped Bakura on the floor and straddled his waist, holding him in place. Bakura growled but Ryou kissed him, quieting him. Yami smirked, "Sorry 'Kura, but there's no way I'd let you take me. You should be glad we have Ryou here now."  
  
Bakura made no response, just moaning into the other boy's mouth. Yami made use of the moment and inserted his fingers in his own mouth, running his tongue over them and coating them with his saliva. He then moved off of Bakura and in-between his legs. He inserted a slick finger into the distracted boy's virgin entrance. Bakura let out a gasp at the new sensation. Ryou released his lips and traveled instead down his chest and began teasing his nipples, licking and nipping. Yami continued his preparation and inserted a second digit, scissoring and stretching. Bakura relaxed, letting him continue and moaned. It really didn't feel all that bad. Ryou traveled even further down and licked the throbbing head of the other pale boy's member, just about the same time as Yami inserted his third finger. Bakura closed his eyes and let out a cry at the unbelievable new feeling. He whimpered in disappointment when Yami removed his fingers.  
  
The pharaoh glared at Ryou, "Suck." He ordered.  
  
Ryou complied and took the pharaoh's entire erection in his mouth, running his tongue along underneath it. Yami moaned, but pulled Ryou's head away from himself quickly. It felt good but he just needed the lubrication. He moved back to Bakura and positioned himself before pushing inside slowly and deliberately. Bakura moaned loudly at the intrusion, but Ryou kissed him again, "They can probably hear us out there."  
  
Yami grunted in disapproval, "Why the fuck should we care?"  
  
That got him. Yami pulled out and pushed himself in harder, angling Bakura's hips to hit that *one* spot. After a couple well-placed thrusts, he hit it and Bakura let out a scream and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.   
  
Ryou, who'd just been observing until now, climbed onto Bakura in front of Yami, and unhesitantly impaled himself on Bakura's neglected member. Bakura let out a cry of ecstasy and Yami arched a well-groomed eyebrow. Ryou, sensing this, smirked and turned to face the pharaoh, "Trust me, I don't need preparation. I'm not as innocent as you think..."  
  
Eh, this was good enough for Yami and he continued his thrusts, groaning at the tight heat and the incredible sight of the two white-haired boys together. Bakura wrapped his fingers around the small pale-haired boy's length pumping him. Bakura never thought he'd let himself be taken, but these two feelings, being taken and taking another at the same time was incredible. The throbbing rhythm continued, slowly accelerating until all three boys came violently, experiencing mind-blowing pleasure. They collapsed upon one another in a sweaty, sticky heap, the scent of sex filling the room. They slowly caught their breath and enjoyed the wonderful afterglow....and then the door opened.  
  
Malik quirked an eyebrow, "You know it's rude to fuck in someone else's house." He eyed the scene a bit more, "Especially when you make a huge mess. You know you're lucky I found you, not Yugi or someone else."  
  
Yami groaned. He pushed himself up off the ground and proceeded to dress again. Bakura and Ryou followed suite slowly. Malik tsked unappreciatively, "The LEAST you could have done is invited me to join you!"  
  
"Well there you go, have fun." Yami muttered and gestured to Bakura's seed covered chest.  
  
Malik grinned wickedly and wasted no time in running over to the discombobulated royal advisor and licking off the still warm semen. Yami watched fascinated, and fought the urge to harden again. 'Aw what the fuck.'  
*Several hours and several activities involving the previously mentioned four later ^_^*  
FINALLY, after a rather uncomfortable bit of silence when the four boys returned to the main room, the four visitors from the palace decided they needed to leave. It was evening and everyone was probably trying to find them. After a teary farewell, and many future visits were promised, the pharaoh, his advisor and newest lover, and two slaves made their way back to the dark royal palace.  
*************************************  
A/N: I can't do death scenes as you can probably tell! And Ryou was VERY out of character! But oh well! I like a sexy aggressive Ryou! ^_~   
BTW, the next chappie for 'Li'l Hentai Stories' on Mediaminer.org is up!! The pairing is Yami/Jou! Enjoy! ^_^  
Soooooo...Read and Review and then I'll continue with this story! Thanks!! ^____^ 


	6. The Beginning of the End

Tears of Betrayal  
  
By Yami-Jen  
************************************  
A/N: I know this chappie is kinda short but the next won't be!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Trust me, if I did MALIK HAVE THAT RA-AWFUL VOICE!! Oh, and there'd be no Anzu, better storylines and TONS of yaoi lemony freshness! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (guy on guy action), incest, rape, m/m/f, lemons, violence and death, and tons of OOC so if you don't like that, leave now! Flames will just give me a good laugh!  
*************************************  
Chapter Six ~The Beginning of the End~  
The rather giddy foursome returned reluctantly to the palace. They had just spent an awesome day with Malik and Isis' friends. A day that was, shall we say, 'fun' even for the pharaoh and his advisor. But that wasn't going to last for very long...  
  
A very distraught looking Seto met them inside, "Your majesty!! Where have you been!?!?!?"   
  
Yami replied with a bit of caution, looking curiously over the high priest, "Why does it matter to you?"  
  
Seto ignored his remark and concentrated on his acting and not laughing in the pharaoh's face, "It's the queen! She's been murdered!"  
  
Yami registered a look of shock, "---what?"   
  
Bakura looked equally confused and the two slaves exchanged a glance. Seto simply turned and motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the queen's chambers where many servants and guards were gathered. Inside the queen lay dead. Yami ran inside and kneeled beside the bed, grasping his mother's hand. Tears streamed down his face, "Why...."   
  
Bakura shooed away the spectators, thinking they need not to see their pharaoh this way and came up beside Yami, "Look, her necklace, it's not there."  
  
Yami's face hardened, "So that's what they were after. I will find the bastard that did this and millenium necklace or not I'll make sure they get what they fucking deserve."   
  
He returned to his tears and Bakura led the two slaves away, deciding that the pharaoh should be left alone.   
  
Seto meanwhile, returned to his room in the temple, trying hopelessly to fight off a fit of giggles. When he got there he let it all out, "The fool!! The look on his face was priceless!! And best of all, this is only the beginning! Hehe, tomorrow, everyone he knows and loves will be mine, or die! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!"  
  
Once again, Seto's poor servants backed away from him. They could've warned the pharaoh of what they had just heard, but they knew that what Seto would do to them would be much too painful. Those selfish bastards...  
  
Back in the palace, Yami had cried himself out in his mother's room. Normally he wouldn't allow himself to shed a single tear for it was a weakness, but this was too much. His mother was one of the few people he loved and he could've protected her. But no, He was out in the city, spending time with peasants. PEASANTS! He was out screwing peasants when he could have been doing his job in the palace and protecting his mother! No one would have dared to come near her if he was there! Someone had to have known he left. And he probably hasn't seen the last of that someone...  
  
During this time, Bakura had led the slaves to his chamber. He knew that the pharaoh would probably not return to his room tonight, and even if he did, he would probably appreciate some time alone. The three laid down on the bed and tried to sleep, cuddling close each other for comfort. Finally after hours of silent thoughts, they drifted off...  
*BAKURA'S POV*  
"Bakura!"  
  
I groaned, still under the blanket of sleep.  
  
"Bakura! Get your Ra-damned lazy ass up right now!"  
  
I opened an eye to see Yami standing before me, looking extremely anxious. Actually more anxious than I've ever seen him before."  
  
"Bakura! It's a dire emergency!"  
  
He looked close to tears. I grumbled some more about how no emergency could be dire enough and slid my still exhausted body out of the bed. It was only when I happened to glance out my window that I snapped to attention, waking up immediately. There were monsters, the kind we dueled with in the shadow realm, all over the city! "Yami! What's going on!?!?"  
  
He gazed grimly at me, "Apparently whoever stole my mother's necklace already had a millenium item. Probably stole it from the tombs. And now, he's opened the shadow realm! I must go to close it....and I don't know how long it will take me to put all these creatures back....so for now, protect them." He gestured to the sleeping slaves. "I'll lend you a monster. I can't lose you....You three are all I have left now..."  
  
I nodded. The pharaoh's puzzle began to glow, more and more, and then he disappeared. In his place stood the Dark Magician, one of his strongest monsters.  
  
I pulled myself together and grasped my ring, closing my eyes. I chanted a short phrase, taught to me by my father, the royal advisor before me, and a monster appeared before me. One of my own, the Dark Elf. She took her place next to the Dark Magician. I can only hope they will be able to defend us until Yami returns...  
*************************************  
A/N: Ooooh! What will happen! You'll only find out if you review!!! Oh and for all the disappointed folks, the next chappie will contain lemon! ^_~  
  
Soooooo...Read and Review and then I'll continue with this story! Thanks!! ^____^ 


	7. Disenchanted Lullaby

Tears of Betrayal  
  
By Yami-Jen  
************************************  
A/N: Just a quick warning....there's gonna be a lot of character deaths starting in this chapter....but it all resolves itself at the end! I swear! ^_^  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Trust me, if I did MALIK WOULDN'T HAVE THAT RA-AWFUL VOICE!! (did you hear his evil laugh!?!?! *shudders*) Oh, and there'd be no Anzu, better storylines and TONS of yaoi lemony freshness! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (guy on guy action), incest, rape, m/m/f, lemons, violence and death, and tons of OOC so if you don't like that, leave now! Flames will just give me a good laugh!  
*************************************  
Chapter Seven ~Disenchanted Lullaby~  
Bakura was nervously pacing his room. The pharaoh had left over an hour ago and the Dark Magician and Dark Elf were guarding the door. They were only things standing between them and probably a hundred monsters wandering the streets of Egypt. Not a good feeling.   
  
Bakura peeked out the window, pulling back the curtain only slightly, not wanting to attract any extra attention. He gasped at what he saw. A Blue-eyes White Dragon. And not too far away either. It was lumbering down the street, roaring at top volume. Bakura could only watch with wide eyes as it unleashed its white-lighting attack, demolishing several buildings and making the frightened peasants literally....disappear. He gulped and backed away from the window. There was only one person he knew of that could control such a monster. Seto, the high priest. He controlled all the blue-eyes....could that mean...? Bakura shook his head and sat on the bed. He was too confused at the moment. All he knew was that if one of those massive creatures attacked them, they were as good as dead.  
  
Not long after, Malik finally woke up. His still tired eyes surveyed the room, taking in the anxious Bakura....and two strange creatures standing near the door. Needless to say he was confused, "Bakura?" The white-haired boy looked down at him, "What's going on? Where's Yami? Is he okay?"  
  
Bakura let out a long sigh before replying, "The shadow realm has been opened and Yami went to close it. We can only hope he will be okay. The streets of Egypt are filled with creatures that someone unleashed. Who? We don't know yet." Bakura's eyes darkened, "But have a feeling I know who it is now."  
  
Malik's eyes widened considerably at this new information and he blurted out the first person he thought of, "Seto!"  
  
Bakura looked curiously at the boy, "Yes, how'd you know?"  
  
"Um..." Malik still was frightened of Seto's threat, "He was cruel to me in the dungeons, so it just seems likely that it would be him."  
  
At that moment there was a loud explosion at the door, as it flew off its hinges, taking chunks of the wall, and the Dark Elf with it.  
  
Isis awoke and just stared in shock with her brother. Bakura jumped to his feet, "No! My Dark Elf!"  
  
The Dark Magician backed away a bit, waiting until the dust and smoke cleared so they could see the attacker....and when they did, they wished they hadn't.  
  
It was a Blue-eyes White Dragon. And it wasn't alone. Standing next to it with a look of pure evil joy upon his face was Seto, the millenium necklace around his throat and his rod in his hand.  
  
Everyone gasped except for the Dark Magician who took a defensive stance incase of another attack.  
  
Seto smirked, "Are you really that surprised? Both you Bakura and the slave just guessed it was me who opened the shadow realm."  
  
Bakura was enraged, shaking his fist as he spoke, "How dare you do this!!! Why are you bent on destroying everything!!! The pharaoh has never done ill towards you!!!!"  
  
Seto just smirked more, his cold eyes growing thinner, "It's really simple Bakura, although I should have expected that a brainless bastard like you wouldn't understand. I want to be the pharaoh. I can't stand having to bow down and obey that fool you call your master!!" His eyes flashed, "And while he still might have quite a damn bit of power with his puzzle, I have his loved ones."  
  
His icy eyes flicked towards the Dark Magician, "Is he really stupid enough to leave you with only that one monster? I'll take care of it."  
  
He flicked his wrist towards the Magician and barked an order to the dragon beside him. Immediately there was a bright flash of light and the Dark Magician was destroyed....  
  
Bakura gaped in horror. No creature he could summon would stand ANY chance whatsoever against a Blue-eyes White Dragon. And his millenium ring could do nothing against the combined power of the necklace and rod...  
  
Isis and Malik were huddled together on the far edge of the bed, quaking with fear during the entire conversation. Seto now fixed his eyes on them, smirking even more. "Well now Malik, I see you didn't tell anyone. It just proves you are as foolish as your damn pharaoh. I couldn't have done a thing to either one of you under his eye."   
  
Isis looked with confusion at her brother, but he just glared at the high priest.  
  
Seto grinned insanely, "Well now, enough discussion. I think you should see the full extent of my power now."  
  
He raised his rod and pointed it directly at Isis. Malik tried to block her but it was too late. Seto raised his arm and Isis rose too, as if floating. She let out a whimper as she was brought to the floor before him. Malik let out a growl and tried to follow her but Seto held out his hand and he stopped.  
  
The brunette glared down at the girl at his feet, "Too bad for you I don't like women. Because of that you will be the first of MANY sacrifices to the new pharaoh!!!!"  
  
Both boys let out a yell but could do nothing to stop the crazed high priest. Tears were streaming down Isis's face as Seto placed the end of his rod against her head, "Oh Ra....Save me..."  
  
Seto ignored her and pronounced, "Obliterate!!!" There was a flash and Isis slumped lifeless at his feet, not a mark on her body. [1]  
  
Malik let out a sob and began cursing Seto. Bakura just stared. He couldn't do that with his ring. Unless Yami came, there was nothing he could do anymore....all his hope vanished.  
  
Seto looked even more happy now if that was possible, "Hehe, if you expect to die that way too, quick and painlessly, you're sadly mistaken." He said to no one in particular.  
  
His eyes now fixed on Bakura, who was staring blankly at the ground, "Now my precious royal advisor, you shall die next and your ring shall be added to my power!!!!"  
  
He nodded and the Blue-eyes advanced on Bakura. It let out a mighty roar before emitting yet another white-lightening attack on the white-haired boy. There was a quick flash of blinding light and Bakura, along with a large portion of the wall was gone.   
  
The millenium ring fell to the ground where Bakura had stood. Malik's sobs grew even wilder as he literally shook with fury on the bed, too angry to even move at the moment. Seto just chuckled and walked over to where the ring lay. He bent over and laid his hand on it....but a burst of intense heat made him jump back. "What the fuck?" The heat from his Blue-eyes' attack should have lasted only a few seconds.  
  
He glanced at Malik impatiently, "Slave! Get over here and pick up the ring now!!!" Malik did nothing, just glared harshly back at Seto. The high priest rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll just do it the hard way!"  
  
He pointed his rod at Malik, and immediately the boy rose from the bed and kneeled by the ring. He picked it up easily without any pain. "Now bring it to me!" Seto ordered.  
  
Malik did so, but as soon as the ring touched Seto's hand, it flared up with burning heat and he was forced to drop it again. "Damn it! That fool must have left a curse on it! No matter, I don't need it!" He kicked it across the room near the doorway, cursing under his breath.  
  
He calmed himself and released his hold over Malik. The boy fell to the ground and glared daggers at the taller brunette defiantly. Seto just smirked, "You think you're going to be as lucky as the others and die now slave?"  
  
Malik just scrambled to his feet and continued his glare.  
  
Seto shook his head, "Foolish slave, I actually plan on keeping you. Well, at least for a while."  
  
Malik's eyes widened in fear, "N-no!! Just kill me!!"  
  
The high priest chuckled, "No my dear boy, why just kill you when there's so much more fun to be had? I might as well do something while I wait for the pharaoh to return."  
  
Malik backed away whimpering, "Please no..." He glanced about, trying to find some escape and he spotted a dagger on Bakura's nightstand. 'That's it!' He ran for it grabbing the sharp blade and drove it right into his chest. "Sorry Seto, but it looks like you won't get your damn fun unless you're a necrophiliac." Malik whispered before falling to his knees weakly, the blood dripping all over his robes and on the floor.  
  
Seto, who hadn't moved while Malik slashed himself, smirked at the blonde, "I'm afraid that's not nearly enough to keep you from me."  
  
He walked up to the bleeding boy and ran his rod over the wound. It healed instantly, the blood running back inside his torso. Malik just stared in horror as his only escape was taken from him.  
  
Seto took advantage of his stupor and picked him up and threw him across the bed. He quickly used some chains he produced from his rod to bind the struggling boy's hands and feet to the posts, rendering him helpless. The high priest let out an evil laugh, "You're mine slave!"  
  
He didn't waste a second of his time and immediately climbed on the boy and used the rod's blade to cut away the slave's robes, leaving him bare and vulnerable. While Seto pulled his own robes off, Malik clenched his eyes shut, determined not to give the brunette the pleasure of his tears or struggles.  
  
Seto smirked and leaned over the tanned body, leaving his lips only inches from the quivering boy's. "Scream for me slave," He whispered.  
  
He then thrusted fiercely into Malik, giving him no preparation or warning. The blonde quickly bit deep into his cheek, drawing blood, but preventing a sound from escaping. Seto scowled and pulled out, positioning himself once more. "I said SCREAM!"  
  
With his last word, Seto drilled again into Malik, harder. Blood dripped from his passage, but still he turned his head and refused to obey the high priest.   
  
Seto pulled out once more, smirking at the blood, which now coated his member. He grabbed Malik's chin roughly, making the boy face him and growled, "Little bastard, I'll fucking MAKE you scream!!"  
  
Seto positioned himself once more and grabbed a fistful of Malik's hair. He thrusted even more violently than the previous two times and sharply pulled Malik's blond locks, causing his head to be pulled back and his spine to arch. Malik couldn't help the cry that fell from his lips at the intense pain that throbbed through his body. And Seto didn't stop there. He continued his thrusts and pummeled the poor boy, losing his grip on the blond tresses and instead keeping both hands on the slave's hips, which allowed him to go harder and faster. Malik did scream then. The waves of pain were too much. 'Ra! Just kill me!'  
  
The strangled sounds coming from the chained boy just intensified Seto's pleasure, making him increase the speed of his pumping even more as he searched for release. Blood was staining the sheets all around the two, as it also lubricated the motions of the priest. Malik couldn't take it, and he passed out, partially from the pain, and partially from the blood loss. Seto didn't care. He came shortly after, sending his seed into the torn and bloody passage.  
  
After lying in the blood soaked bed a bit, Seto stood and entered the adjoining bathroom to wash himself up. After all, it would do him little good to face his rival with blood marring his frame. But the slave, he would stay there, for just seeing his poor lover lying there, barely alive, would be a major blow to the pharaoh.  
  
Seto re-entered the room, dressed himself once more, and pet his Blue-eyes White Dragon. Smirking over Malik's broken and unconscious body, he spoke, "Very soon my dear dragon, this this battle will end and *I* will rule Egypt! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" He than extended the blade of his rod. He knew what would drive the pharoah insane.....the high priest bent over Malik's form and carved into into the boy's chest with his rod, a large hieroglyphic that represented his name. Azure eyes glinted, "Now he's mine forever"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Yeah, I really know very little about what the millenium items can do so I just made up my own things! But hey, this is my story so I can do what I want!!! ^_^  
  
*************************************  
A/N: I like Seto's evil laugh in the show!! It's so cool cause with Duelist Kingdom, we never got to see him smile or laugh much and now, we get to see his full evil self!!! Besides Malik and Bakura, Seto has to be my favorite character! So I'm sorry about making him sooooo evil! ^_^  
  
Next chappie will be the last!!!!!! Woohoo!!!  
  
Soooooo...Read and Review and then I'll continue with this story! Thanks!! ^____^ 


	8. Come Back

Tears of Betrayal  
  
By Yami-Jen  
************************************  
A/N: And finally the last chappie! Enjoy!  
  
Oooh and just incase you get confused (and you shouldn't) flashbacks are surrounded by ~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Trust me, if I did MALIK WOULDN'T HAVE THAT RA-AWFUL VOICE!! (did you hear his evil laugh!?!?! *shudders*) Oh, and there'd be no Anzu, better storylines and TONS of yaoi lemony freshness! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (guy on guy action), incest, rape, m/m/f, lemons, violence and death, naughty words, (forgot to mention that before! ^_^) and tons of OOC so if you don't like that, leave now! Flames will just give me a good laugh!  
*************************************  
Chapter Eight ~Come Back~  
Seto gripped his rod tersely and paced the room for what seemed like the millionth time, "Stupid-ass pharaoh! Takes him too fucking long. Shouldn't have released all my monsters...fucking moron..."   
  
And he continued like that for a while, until he noticed a slight change in his Blue-eyes White Dragon, which was keeping him company in the chamber. He halted and watched as the mighty creature grew paler and more transparent until it completely disappeared. He smirked and fixed his attention on the bloody boy on the bed. "He'll be coming soon now my dear slave..."  
**In the Temple of Ra**  
Yami fell heavily to the ground as he appeared inside the spacious temple. He'd finally sealed all the monsters, but it was such exhausting work. As he lay on the hard stone, his jumbled thoughts flew more freely through his mind. He knew who had opened the shadow realm. It was rather obvious seeing as how the culprit released only his own creatures. It was Seto, and Yami didn't understand. How could the high priest betray him? He would have no sooner suspected him than Bakura or even his own mother. Seto meant so much to him and he thought the other had returned his feelings, or at least did at one time...  
~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The young pharaoh threw his head back in ecstasy as the equally young priest entered him, "Oh gods Seto!"  
  
Seto began thrusting, groaning at the familiar tightness of his lover. Lips met and tongues dueled as Yami arched his body up to meet the taller boy's. The movement brushed their nipples together and sparks of pleasure flowed through both. Yami broke away panting, and wrapped his legs around Seto's waist, "Oh Ra, harder!!"  
  
Seto eagerly obeyed his pharaoh and plunged in at a faster tempo, slender fingers wrapping around the other's weeping erection. Yami cried out as the brunette brushed something deep inside of him, bucking his hips and digging his nails into his lover's back. Seto's eyes rolled back in his head and with a few more well felt thrusts, the two came simultaneously and collapsed into a sweaty, sticky embrace.  
  
Seto brought the smaller boy to his chest and pulled out slowly, as not to hurt him. Yami smiled drowsily at the priest, soon-to-be high priest, "I love you Seto."  
  
Seto smiled and pressed a kiss to the other's sweaty forehead, "I love you too, my pharaoh."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami sighed heavily and rose slowly to his feet. Thoughts like these weren't going to help him. As much as they had hated it, the relationship had to end. Yami still felt remorse over what he had been forced to do...  
~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami went to visit Seto in his chamber in the Temple of Ra. He was greeted happily by the newly appointed high priest, who was eager to be with his lover again. The pharaoh however backed away from his kisses and embrace, "Seto, we can't be together anymore."  
  
With that simple phrase, Seto's heart was ripped into two. He stared woundedly at the other, "What could possibly stop us?"  
  
He sat down dejectedly on his bed. Yami felt similar pangs inside but couldn't show it. This relationship had to end now, no matter how either of the boys felt and he had to be the strong one. "You're a priest Seto. You must be pure. And I'm the pharaoh, to be married in a few years to a foreign queen, who wouldn't stand it if I had you as a lover. If we were ever caught....I don't even want to think about it. You could possibly even be put to death."  
  
Tears streamed from the brunette's clear blue eyes, "But I love you Yami!" He stood back up and tried to pull the shorter boy to himself, "I'm willing to take the risk!"  
  
Yami sighed and once again pulled away from the boy he loved, "I'm sorry Seto, but I'm doing this for you."  
  
Seto couldn't stand it, "Yami, you ass! I don't care! Didn't you hear me!"  
  
Yami smiled sadly at the other, his crimson eyes growing watery, "Yes, but I do care. Very much."  
  
He pulled himself together and walked towards the door. He turned back only once, "I love you Seto."  
  
With that he left the one who had taught him to love, the one who'd taken his virginity, the one he loved more than any other in the world. As soon as returned to his palace chambers, he broke down and cried, more than he ever had before. Hours later, after he had calmed down, his heart still feeling like it was being wretched out of his chest, Yami vowed to never love another like that. For all it did was cause him pain...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami let out yet another heaving sigh as he stepped outside the temple and started to make his way back to the palace. The two had kept a cordial relationship, one that was required between a pharaoh and his high priest, but Seto had always seemed very distant. Yami just assumed the other didn't love him anymore, that he'd found someone else and had recovered nicely. He always was particularly passionate when they dueled though. It seemed the brunette had desperately wanted to defeat him, but Yami didn't think that he'd take this desperate of measures to have revenge. Hundreds upon thousands of people died, plus Yami definitely didn't think his first and greatest love would betray him...  
  
Yami finally reached the palace. The death and destruction he saw in the city was nothing compared to what he saw now. The bodies of guards and servants were lying about, some looking like nothing was wrong with them, while others looked like they had been stepped on, by something gigantic. "The Blue-eyes," Yami muttered to himself.   
  
There was a massive section of the stone wall missing. The dragon probably just walked right into it, or maybe used its white-lighting attack. The thought spurred the pharaoh out of his almost comatose state. His eyes widened considerably, "SHIT!"   
  
Something had finally dawned on him. If the Blue-eyes had been in the palace, then so had Seto, and even with the Dark Magician he had left his lovers, they were no match for the high priest.   
  
He cursed some more as he ran at top speed to Bakura's room, whispering prayers to Ra in-between his curses. If the others were dead...  
  
He reached the room, gasping as he found the door blown off and a most horrible scene before him. Isis, his precious Isis, was lying slumped over like the others he had seen before, obviously dead. Bakura's ring was near his feet, but the royal advisor was not to be seen. He must be dead too. And Malik, the one he had broken his vow and fallen in love with, was lying chained to the bed, naked, with blood soaked sheets all about him, and a mark, Seto's mark, carved into his now pale chest. And quite possibly the worst sight before him was his ex-love, Seto, wearing a psychotic grin, basking in his clearly visible distress.  
  
Yami just stood there, mute, as he took in the horror of the chamber. Seto's chuckled in amusement, his cold eyes shining, "Well now pharaoh, are you shocked? Shocked that your 'dear Seto' would do this?"  
  
Yami choked back a sob and pulled himself together to glare at the high priest, "Seto! What is the meaning of this! How could you do such a thing? Didn't I mean a damn thing to you?!"  
  
Seto stopped chuckling and leveled an equally burning glare at the boy before him, "You meant everything to me you bastard! And then because there was some 'risk' involved with our relationship, you dropped me like a stupid whore! YOU were the one that didn't care!"   
  
He spat out the last phrase bitterly, growling with anger. Yami thought he had moved on, but in fact he had spent the last couple years, brooding, letting his rage collect, and coming up with ways to get back at the pharaoh, whom he believed had just used him. Used him like a common whore and then dropped him when he tired of the priest.   
  
Yami was shocked. He had no idea that Seto had felt that way. He approached the fuming brunette cautiously, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I love you Seto. I always did and I always will. I ended our relationship for your sake. We'd have been caught eventually and you would have been disgraced forever. Removed from your position and exiled. Or worse, put to death. I couldn't bear to have that happen to you, love."  
  
Seto glowered at the shorter boy. "Don't. Touch. Me."  
  
Yami dropped his hand and bowed his head, "You don't understand. I've been in just as much pain as you..."  
  
The high priest lashed out and knocked Yami to the ground, where he stayed, kneeling before Seto, who kicked him brutally in the side, "Don't make up bullshit stories now! If you 'loved' me like you said, you wouldn't have left me! I'm not as stupid as you are, pharaoh!"  
  
He spoke the last word with such spite and malice, that the kneeling figure before him flinched. Yami couldn't take this. His first love hated him and his newer ones were dead. He came to the conclusion that he really didn't care now if he himself died. 'There's no one left for me anyways...'  
  
Tears fell from his scarlet eyes and he sobbed. For himself, for Seto, for Bakura, and for his precious slaves. All of whom were now lost. His shoulders shook and he curled his knees up to his chest in a fetal position, and he cried.  
  
Seto was amazed. He had never seen Yami show such weakness. He looked like an innocent child again. Like the 15-year-old that he had fallen so madly in love with. Something inside Seto snapped...  
  
Malik, who had been unconscious for a few hours, finally awoke. His mind and vision were hazy and he was very confused. He tried to move to sit up but pain traveled through almost every nerve in his body. He groaned softly and laid still as the memories once again flooded his head, a sharp throbbing pain remained in his lower back and in his chest. 'Why my chest?' He managed to look down and saw the fresh, bloody cuts. 'Oh Ra....I'm going to die definitely...'  
  
He closed his eyes, and tried to drift off to death or unconsciousness at least, but a sound caught his attention. Sobbing? And a soft low voice murmuring comforts? He turned his head to the side and was greeted with a very unexpected sight. Yami was curled up on the ground, sobbing violently, and Seto, the evil bastard Seto, was sitting next to him, rubbing his back and whispering comforts. Malik was very confused to say the least. Seto was comforting Yami? Who he had wanted to destroy? And Yami was letting the evil fuck do that?  
  
Malik continued to watch with wide eyes as Yami looked up with his damp face and crushed his lips to Seto's, wrapping his arms tight around the other's neck. They kissed passionately, like only lovers could and Malik felt an anger growing inside of himself. Yami LOVED the bastard who had murdered his sister and Bakura? And who had repeatedly raped him? Malik felt a fury rush over him. He was right in the first place!! The pharaoh was evil! He put on an act to gain their trust and then ripped it all away! Probably just to see the pained look on his face. Malik let a rather loud growl escape his lips and two pairs of eyes locked on the weakened boy.  
  
Yami's face fell, "Malik, this isn't what you think...  
  
Malik scowled and replied with the strongest voice he could muster, "Then what the fuck is it you bastard?!"  
  
Seto watched the exchange between the two lovers and his face darkened again. While he had faulted and comforted Yami, and even kissed him, his insanity hadn't totally left him. And right now it was telling him that Yami must be his and his alone. He simply listened to Yami trying to explain to the angry slave their history together and then raised his rod, pointing it directly at Malik. The pharaoh noticed this and fear filled his face, "Seto, no!"   
  
Seto paid him no heed and an evil smirk reappeared upon his countenance, "I'm not willing to share, Yami."  
  
He began his attack, "Oblit-"  
  
Yami quickly jumped in front of Malik. "-erate!!"  
  
A blinding light flashed from the rod, but instead of hitting its intended target, it struck the pharaoh, jolting his entire frame. He fell across the bed, partially upon Malik, lifeless. Malik grimaced in pain, as he felt his bleeding begin again. His eyes fluttered shut and he realized Yami's attempt at saving his life would only cause him to die a different way.   
  
Seto stood in shock as Malik died, almost all of his blood staining the sheets. He killed Yami. He fucking killed Yami. The evilness and the need for revenge fled him and he fell to his knees. What had he done? He carried out his revenge, but it was in no way satisfying. It was his turn to sob now. What had he fucking done?  
  
But a sudden thought hit him, an idea popped in his head. He could make it up to them, give them another chance...  
  
He hurriedly ran to where Bakura's ring lay and picked it up. He experienced no pain this time and he brought it over to the side of the room where the white-haired boy had been killed. Sure enough, there were some ashes, all that remained of the poor royal advisor. He set the ring upon them and turned to Isis's prone form. He unclasped the necklace from around his neck and placed it upon her instead. He would save them all. He walked back over to the bed and made sure the puzzle was still with Yami. He had but one last thing to do. He set his rod on Malik's chest. The boy deserved it so much more than he did.   
  
He returned to the center of the room and began to chant. The words were of the old kingdom, magic so powerful that only he could handle it. But even the high priest was a bit afraid of its danger, for to carry it out, a human sacrifice must be made, and that would be him. 'I don't deserve to live.'  
  
He pulled the dagger that Malik had previously used to try and kill himself. Azure eyes quivered as he lifted it high above himself, still chanting, and plunged it into his chest, deep into his heart. The millenium items in the room began to glow. Seto twisted the blade, blood pouring all over the handle and his hands. He fell to his knees, all his strength leaving him as he spoke the last few words of the ancient spell. He collapsed face first to the ground, his breath leaving him. 'I will see you again love....'  
  
As soon as Seto's life had left him, the magic initiated. The millenium items, glowing as bright as the sun, pulled the soul of the body which they laid upon inside. The pharaoh into the puzzle, Bakura inside the ring, Isis within the necklace, and Malik in the rod. The light dimmed, leaving the bloody room, with all its inanimate bodies to be undisturbed for centuries...  
  
And inside the mystical objects they would remain for 5,000 years until the items would fall into the hands of their soulmates, one very much like them, but without the shadow upon their soul, one who was innocent and unscarred by violence...   
  
The light to their darkness...  
The End*^*^*  
*************************************  
  
Come Back   
  
By the Foo Fighters, as it appears on their album, One by One ^_^  
Moving again  
Comfort of the chase  
Now and again  
This my saving grace  
  
Dead on the inside I've got nothing to prove  
Keep me alive and give me something to lose  
  
Goodbye this time  
leaving you  
  
I've been gone so long so  
gone so long   
  
But I will come back   
I will come back   
I will come back  
I will come back for you  
  
Changes changing  
Back and forth again  
Trading places  
Strangers in the end  
  
Dead on inside I've got nothing to prove  
Keep me alive and give me something to lose  
  
Goodbye this time  
Leaving you  
  
I've been gone so long so  
gone so long   
  
But I will come back  
I will come back  
I will come back  
I will come back for you!!  
*************************************  
A/N: Yeah Isis doesn't have a Yami but I didn't want to just let her die and not be able to return! Yeah and I love Foo Fighters!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Soooooo...since this is the LAST chappie, and you took the time to read the WHOLE DAMN STORY, it would only take a few seconds more to drop me a review and let me know what you thought of my story!!!! Thanks!! ^____^ 


End file.
